teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh and Theo
The relationship between the Unknown Chimera Josh Diaz and Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera Theo Raeken. Josh and Theo first met when Theo found Josh, newly-turned into a Chimera and out of control, violently assaulting the human Stiles Stilinski on the roof of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Theo, wanting to win Stiles over, jumped in to fight against Josh, which ultimately ended with Theo ripping Josh's throat out with his claws. Theo, with Stiles' help, used Josh's body as bait to try to find out who was stealing the bodies of the dead Chimeras. Theo and Josh's relationship did not begin in earnest until Season 5A's Status Asthmaticus, when Theo used the Dread Doctors' green serum to resurrect Josh and three other deceased Chimeras, Tracy Stewart, Hayden Romero, and Corey Bryant. After their respective resurrections, the four became the "Betas" in Theo's newly-formed Chimera Pack, his consolation prize after he failed to kill Scott McCall and steal his Alpha powers. Though Josh was hesitant to follow Theo, he eventually became more comfortable with him, especially when Josh, who was upset to find out that he could no longer get high on drugs as a result of his accelerated healing factor, was taught by Theo to get "high" by using his powers of electromagnetokinesis to absorb electricity. However, after several battles fought by the Chimera Pack against the McCall Pack and the Hellhound Jordan Parrish, it became clear to Josh that Theo saw his "Betas" as nothing more than pawns who were only as valuable as their ability to gain him more power. Josh questioned Theo's intentions with regards to pressuring him to wear the Dread Doctor Mask, believing Josh, with electromagnetic powers, the only one able to survive wearing it, Theo continued to put pressure on him. Josh then chose to leave the pack, only for Theo to viciously attack him on the way out, absorbing his pain and life force before stealing his powers. Theo went on to use Josh's powers in an effort to steal the powers of the Beast of Gevaudan (an attack that ultimately failed due to the Beast's resistance to his electromagnetokinesis and his power to secrete Kanima venom, the latter of which he stole from his former Beta Tracy Stewart) and to get his revenge on the McCall Pack for once again thwarting his plans to become an Alpha and a true Werewolf. He was ultimately defeated by Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura, who, as a Kitsune, was immune to Josh's electromagnetic manipulation power. Her katana was somehow empowered by the Skinwalkers of Shiprock, New Mexico in such a way that Kira was able to plunge it into the cement floor of the Underground Tunnels and open a rift from which a reanimated Tara Raeken crawled out and captured him. After spending three months in this mystical prison, Theo, for reasons unknown, was stripped of his stolen powers, including Josh's. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 5 In Required Reading, Josh is attacking Stiles Stilinski on top of the roof of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, Theo interrupts the attack and throws Josh across the roof. They get into a brief altercation, the fight goes back and forth, but Theo seems to be getting the better of his opponent. Towards the end of the fight Theo grabs Josh by his throat and tears it out, thus killing him. In Strange Frequencies, Theo and Stiles debate whether or not they should tell Scott or Sheriff Stilinski about the recent death of Josh. Theo pleads with Stiles not to as he didn't tell anyone about Stiles killing Donovan Donati. The discussion ends with them agreeing to keep each other's secret, so Stiles and Theo decide to lie, they picked up Josh's body and took it to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, their story is that one of the Dread Doctors killed Josh. They use this as an opportunity to find out who has been stealing the bodies of the dead chimeras. Theo and Stiles wait outside the clinic to see who comes to take Josh's body, while waiting, they are ambushed, Theo is punched in the face by a flaming fist and knocked unconscious, this gives the culprit enough time to steal Josh's body and get away with it. In Status Asthmaticus, Theo uses a green serum that he had earlier taken from the transparent tube containing the Nazi Alpha Werewolf to resurrect Josh and several other dead chimeras, including Tracy Stewart, Hayden Romero, and Corey. Theo tells them that he's their Alpha now and they all belong to him. Josh and the other chimeras follow Theo through the woods. In The Last Chimera, Theo, Josh, Tracy and Corey invade Eichen House. Josh attacks a guard, he grabs the large taser, absorbing the electricity as his eyes glow purple. They head down the hall in order to retrieve Lydia Martin, a Banshee who can lead them to Jordan Parrish, a Hellhound. In Damnatio Memoriae, Theo waits for Josh outside of Sinema, he asks Josh how much drugs did he take, Josh says a lot but he doesn't fell anything, Theo explains that his body heals too quickly for the drugs to take effect, Josh replies that maybe Theo should've left him dead. Theo offers an alternative, something that'll give him that high he is looking for, he hands Josh a pair of jumper cables that are attached to his truck. Theo starts them and Josh absorbs the electricty, adding to his powers as Josh shifts. The next day, in the tunnels, Theo orders Josh along with the other chimeras attack Scott, but they fail. He realizes that they aren't ready to take on an alpha. In The Sword and the Spirit, Theo returns to his lair to find that the pack has successfully retrieved Deucalion. Josh is in bad condition after the altercation, along with Tracy and Corey. In Amplification, he helps Theo and his packmates to invade Eichen House to retrieve Lydia and attacks the same guard he attacked at The Last Chimera and watches Parrish in his Hellhound form as he came for Lydia. In Lie Ability, Josh was reluctant about Theo's order of attacking Parrish as the Hellhound was on fire but tries to hurt the Hellhound using the electricity of an electrical conduit of Eichen House but was ineffective. In The Beast of Beacon Hills, Theo says that Josh has to be the one to put the Dread Doctors' mask that was retrieved from Valack's laboratory, since his powers are electrically- based and the properties of the mask are based in electromagnetism but he refuses anyway. As Deucalion speaks about Theo's pack is being broken, Josh tries to leave but Tracy blocks him and Theo after learning how to take power kills Josh a second time and takes his Chimera powers to wear the mask. Trivia *Both Theo and Josh are Chimeras. *Theo killed Josh in order to take his power, marking Josh the first person from whom Theo stole another's powers. Gallery Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_20_Apotheosis_Veins_on_Theo%27s_face.png 5x12_Josh_electrifies_up.png Apotheosis_theo.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Theo_killing_Josh.png 5x15_Theo_and_Josh.png 5x19_Theo_Tracy_and_Josh_in_lair.png Theo_killinh_Josh.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_11_The_Last_Chimera_Josh_with_Purple_Eyes.png Category:Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Male Friendships